ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomess
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultra Q. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, "Defeat Gomess!". He holds the distinction of being the very first Monster in the entire Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultra Q' Gomess was a flesh-eating monster that has lived back in the Mesozoic Era along with Litra. One had existed for millions of years hiding underground and it fed on what it could until its home was disturbed. In modern-day Japan, some workers that were working on a Tunnel had disturbed Gomess as he was about to feed on a Litra Egg and it attacked anyone that entered its home. Gomess stalked a male worker and female reporter in particular, hoping to eat them until he was blinded by the flashes of the reporter's camera. This however provoked Gomess even more, who followed them to the surface and attacked the Construction site that was going on in the area. Also having awoken (and hatched out from her egg) was Litra, who battled fiercely with Gomess. Gomess has the size and strength advantage, but Litra managed to hold her own until she fired her Citronella Acid at Gomess, which finally killed the monster after a few hits. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey - Gomess (S)' Gomess reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey as "Gomess (S)."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/gomes.html Gomess's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" Gomess was seen in battle against the monster Magular, and was the superior monster of the two as Gomess easily manhandled Magular. During their fight, Gomess noticed the stranded Gostar Dragon and prepared to destroy it. Rei however confronted Gomess by releasing his Gomora to fend him off. Despite Gomess receiving some (rather unusual) help from Magular, Gomora was still more powerful than both monsters could handle and in the end, Gomora stabbed Magular and destroyed him with his Super Oscillatory Wave. Gomess however retreated from the fight in a green light, revealing that he had belonged to another Reiblood that was on Planet Hammer... Later while Rei was looking for a Reiblood Alien Hook who had ambushed him and Captain Hyuga earlier, Gomess reappeared, looking for Rei to settle the score from earlier. Once again, Rei released Gomora for the two monsters to do battle. It was then revealed that Gomess's master was a Reiblood Alien Guts, who was angry at Rei for interrupting his fight from last time. With Litra assisting Gomora however, Gomess couldn't stand up to both monsters by himself, and like Magular, Gomora stabbed Gomess and destroyed him with his Super Oscillatory Wave. Alien Guts however fled the scene before Rei could target him next. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie ' Gomess (S) reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Gomess (S) teamed up with fellow monsters, King Silvergon, King Goldras, King Gesura, Magular, Alien Baltan, Zetton, Arigera, Twintail, Antlar, and Gudon to take on Ultraman in the Monster Graveyard. However, he (and Alien Baltan) were betrayed and murdered by Ultraman Belial when the evil Ultra struck Seven with the "Belial Geno Thunder" attack from the Giga Battle Nizer, killing them in the process. Later, Gomess (S) joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Gomess (S) is one of the monsters that makes up the neck. 'Ultraman Saga' Gomess (S) reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga.http://www.ultramansaga.com/charcter2.html Gomess's profile in "Ultraman Saga" Gomess was one of the few monsters that was revived by Alien Bat to serve under his orders. He, along with Gubila, were sent by Alien Bat to battle against Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero (whom had been shrunken down to being 5 meters tall due to Taiga's uncooperative participation.) While Cosmos battled Gubila, Zero was left to battle Gomess. Despite Zero's smaller size and weakened strength, Zero's hot temper allowed the Ultra to hold off Gomess just long enough for Cosmos to calm both monsters down with the Full Moon Rect. Just as it seemed both Gomess and Gubila had become more harmless, both monsters were murdered in cold blood by Alien Bat for their failure to kill the Ultras. 'Ultraman X' Gomess (S) reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomess's profile in "Ultraman X" Gomess was one of the many Spark Dolls that were transformed into monsters when an Ultra Flare hit the Earth. Gomess's presence wasn't felt until he had begun attacking Area T4-7 at nights, only to disappear underground just before Xio could do anything to stop him. Eventually Gomess would surface once more, this time in Area S2-6 to attack during the daylight. Luckily, Xio had already deployed and were busy at work to both evacuate people from Gomess's attack, as well as fight back against the monster. However, Gomess proved to be a tough challenge for them as he shrugged off their assaults (including a blast from an Ultlaser) and continued to rampage. During the scuffle, Daichi managed to transform into Ultraman X, and both ultra and monster fought. Gomess continued to prove that he was a difficult opponent by overpowering X physically, but X fought back and eventually managed to take him down with the Bemstar Armor. However just before the ultra could finish him off with the Xanadium Beam, Gomess burrowed away to recover. The next day while Gomess was still recovering, Dark Thunder Energy rained down from the sky and struck the monster while it was deep underground. Gomess re-emerged in Area K-3 to resume his rampage, now with new dark powers at his disposal. Xio was deployed again, but even though they hit the monster with everything they had, the power boost from the Dark Thunder Energy allowed Gomess to withstand everything that they threw at him. Once again, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X to fight back, but Gomess's new abilities allowed the monster to easily beat down X until the ultra was unable to fight back. Just as Gomess was about to finish off the ultra, Cyber Gomora was summoned by Captain Kamiki, who took control of the Cyber Monster himself. Cyber Gomora laid a fierce beating on Gomess, and although both monsters' fight was at a standstill, the assistance of X and Xio allowed the team to hit Gomess with another assault, and for X to transform into his Exceed X form. With Cyber Gomora assisting him, Exceed X turned the tables on Gomess and purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, turning the monster back to normal, and Gomess was quickly destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam, reducing him back into a Spark Doll. 'Ultraman Orb' Gomess (S) reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. In this series, Gomess was a stray Monster who surfaced to attack a city, along with Telesdon and Demaaga. All three monsters were quickly confronted by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, who was prepared to do battle. Suddenly all 3 Monster suddenly collapsed and after checking their pulses, Orb was shocked to learn that they have all died, leaving the confused Ultra to briefly mourn their unsettling deaths and leave. The next day, it was revealed that the three monsters had died from an over-exposure to a poisonous smoke that was emitting deep within the earth, a sign of the coming arrival of Magata No Orochi. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Burrowing: Being from the underground, Gomess can burrow at high speeds. * Dark Thunder Energy-Based powers: ** Energy Beam: Gomess can fire a powerful dark beam of energy from his mouth. ** Energy Pulse: Gomess can generate and release a pulse of dark energy from all over his body. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Gomess is portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima in the series, Ultra Q. * Gomess (S) is portrayed by suit actor Daisuke Terai in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. * 'Gomess (S) '''is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, ''Ultraman X. * 'Gomess (S) '''is portrayed by suit actor Wataru Inaniwa in the series, ''Ultraman Orb. Notes * The "(S)" in Gomess (S) stands for "Special," to signify his different size and scale in comparison to the original Gomess's size. Gallery Gomess Q ultra series 1.png Gomess and Litra 1.png|Gomess and Litra Gomess NEO - ultra series.png References Category:Ultra Q Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters